


Wherever you will go

by Elenduen



Category: Musketeers 2014, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Graphic Injury, M/M, Mpreg, OMC - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Love the way you lie </p><p>Written with the Kink Meme OP`s permission to complete the fill that was requested </p><p>D`Artagnan is heavily pregnant when his former Dom Husband comes to Paris looking for him, and demands he return to Gascony with him, and if he dos`nt get what he wants, then he will make sure that no one else will have d`Artagnan either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever you will go

One of the worst parts about being pregnant was the fact he needed to use the privy more often than he ever had in his life!, it seemed he needed to go at least four times an hour!, his bladder constantly demanding release!, but then with the weight of two very active twins upon it and every other organ he could`nt be overly surprised there was`nt much room in there for anything else.

However it did not stop d`Artagnan from grumbling when he had to slide out of bed for what felt like the twentieth time in the night to and empty his bladder!.  
Using the Privy was a debacle in itself as was rising from any seated or laying position!, now nearing his eighth month he had to rely on touch alone to take a piss and generally needed help when it came to rising to his feet, ha feet!, he had`nt seen them in over a month!.

Having been sickly and under weight at the start of the pregnancy he had began to show quickly since his middle had been so emaciated, the growth had been small and just looked like gained weight rather than anything else for the first four or five months, which was how long his morning sickness had lasted, easing during the final few weeks to just nausea then disappearing completely, and the same could be said for his waist line!.

Upon reaching the fifth month the twins had suddenly decided to make their presence known with a rapid growth spurt, or what Dr Delacroix had called his belly "Popping" whatever that meant, all d`Artagnan knew was that he`d gone to bed with a fairly defined waist and woken the following morning with a small but rounded bulge sticking out!.

He might have felt embaressed but his dominants were over joyed by the development, (Still playfully arguing as to who`s twins it was and the gender and the names), and they had started a daily ritual of measuring his belly to see how much the babies had grown, keeping record in a journal that Athos had procurred.

Aramis had bought every book every written on the subject of child birth, midwifery, and parenting, ordering from England, Italy, Spain, and Germany!, devouring all the information he could on what they had to expect at each stage of the pregnancy, and scarring himself stupid with all the things that could go wrong!.

Pothos had revealed an unexpected talent for wood work, had crafting cribs in oak for the twins, a large rocking chair, rocking horse for when they would be old enough to play, along with rattles, building blocks, toy swords, dobby horses, and every other kind of children`s toy you could think of!.

Athos had put himself in charge of d`Artagnan`s nutrician and basic care, making sure he ate enough and watching him like a hawk to see that he did, ordering him to rest in the afternoons and sit with his feet raised, and also rubbing his back where the muscles ached from carrying the extra weight in the front.

It had been several months since La Harve, and the rules they had made when they had started to rebuild their relationship.  
D`Artagnan was now much more comfortable with being touched again, allowing kisses and caressing, being cuddled and petted, and of course having his belly felt for the babies kicked, which they seemed to do all the time.

On the subject of sex they had not really brought up, in the first few months he`d felt to sick and traumatized to even remotely want it, and now his dominants were cautious of hurting the twins, and upsetting d`Artagnan who was to be the one to say when he was ready to start sexual activies again.

Despite having the obvious uncomfortability of carrying twins, d`Artagnan was feeling happier and better than he had in his whole life, optimistic about the future, and happy to put the past behind him and look forward.  
"I still think Rene will be best!" Aramis stated as they sat at breakfast getting the usual groan and something thrown in his direction "It`ll work for a boy or a girl!" he protested  
"No, a thousand times no!" Porthos bellowed "No Rene, Renee or any adaptation of your bloody name!"  
"Well we ar`nt calling one of them Porthos!" Aramis threw back  
"Whats wrong with Porthos!?"  
"Want a list!?"  
"Want a smack in the mouth?!" Athos threatend making d`Artagnan snicker as he ate his porridge under the hawk like gaze of Athos  
"I like Thomas for a boy" d`Artagnan said making Athos look at him in surprise, Thomas was his late brothers name, d`Artagnan wanted to name one of the babies after him?  
"Not bad" Porthos agreed "We still need two girls names and another boys name though"  
"Evelyn" Aramis spoke up "Could be called Evie for short"  
"Georgette?" Porthos offered "Charlotte?, Caroline?, Catherine?, Elizabeth?, Isobelle?"  
"I`ll say no to them all!" Aramis leered just to be contary making Athos roll his eyes  
"Okay then Belle?, what about that?" Porthos growled  
"Anna Belle perhaps?" Aramis said then winced thinking of Athos ex bitch of a murdering wife "maybe not!"  
"Belle Marie?" D`Artagnan said "Or Marie Belle"  
"I like that, Marie Belle, we`ll definately call one of them that if we have a girl" Aramis declared "So Thomas and Marie Belle, we only need two more"  
"Which will have to wait until later gentlemen" Athos said getting to his feet "We`ve got Muster in twenty minutes".

D`Artagnan was on modified duties until he began his laying in at the middle of his eighth month and would remain at home in seclusion from then until six weeks after he delivered to be churched.  
His clothes obviously no longer fit, and not even Constance`s skill with a needle could remedy that, so new shirts and breeches had been made, with specially designed waists that tied at the sides with extra panels sewn in so he could loosen them as he needed to, his doublet he simply wore open, and had long ago given up on his sword belt!, choosing to carry his blade in his hand instead though his duties now were merely paper work and weapon mantinance till he was delivered and recovered.

Being the first Sub to have a child while serving in the Musketeers, he`d become some what of a celebratory for the Garrison, the other Musketeers treating him as a little brother, all looking out for him and buying things for the babies, and of course taking bets on the gender, weight, delivery date, and much to d`Artagnan`s annoyance how long the labour would last!.

Treville had been asked to be God Father to the twins with Constance as God mother, both of them becoming surragote parents for d`Artagnan, mothering and fathering him through his pregnancy.

Unsurprisingly the Red Guards, after making the mistake of trying to pick of the pregnant sub once, did not repeat the action after the whole regiment moved in on them and put half of the Cardinals finest in sick beds for a month!, after that no one dared try to hastle d`Artagnan knowing what the reprisal for it would be.

However, as blissful as their lives were, things were about the take a turn for the worst, as a man from Gascony arrived in Paris, in search of his errant Husband and detirmind to get him back at all costs.

He`d been looking for nearly eighteen months now, been searching for his Sub, his husband, his property.  
The little whelp had just upped and left eighteen months ago, running away as if he had any rights in this world to complain about his life!.

That little slut needed to know his place, obviously his fool of a Father had never knocked it into him, Robert had known that when they had been wed and bitch had dared flinch from his touch that first night they were together.

He`d given him every chance, tried to show him what it meant to be a Sub, to be a good husband, subservient, aswell as submissive, and all the brat had done was cry and whine and moan about his treatment!, actually thought he had a right to share his bed!, to eat at his table as if he were his equal!.

Then he had the temerity to go and loose his baby!, to bleed everywhere leaving stains that no ammount of scrubbing could remove!.

Robert clenched his fists angrily shaking his head, Charles had much to atone for, and would be atoning for a long time to come, he would strip the skin from his back and pound that tight arse so hard the little sod would`nt sit for a month!.  
His idiot Father had no idea whee he`d gone, nore did anyone else in Gascony, it had taken Robert all this time to get a decent lead to Paris, where Charles was supposed to be staying.

He knocked on the door and a pretty red haired Sub answered, the gold ring on her finger told him she was married, and by the looks of it, a good wife aswell as a sub.  
"Can I help you Monsieur?"  
"I certainly hope so" Robert replied with a charming smile "I am here for your tenant, Charles"  
"Charles?" she frowned for a moment before a relisation came over her "You mean d`Artagnan"  
"Yes, is he here?"  
"No, not now" the pretty sub replied "He moved in with his Dominants several months ago"  
"Dominants?", Robert could feel the rage starting to build inside him, the twist of anger turning in his gut, the fury pulsing through him  
"Yeah, they`re all Musketeers, including d`Artagnan" the Sub said "They`ll proberly be at the garrison right now"  
"The garrison" Robert repeated hardly keeping from slamming his fist into the nearest wall  
"Yes, go through that side street, take a right, then down the allyway and your right there"  
"Thankyou Madame" Robert said with a tight smile and nodded his head departing and heading towards to Musketeer garrison.

D`Artagnan was sat at the table sharpening one of the swords while Porthos laid to ruin a couple of unfortunate new recruits who were looking like they regretted being alive!  
"You could let the poor little sods have half a sporting chance" he laughed at Porthos who grinned looking like a wolf as he held one of them by his foot only!  
"You`re just showing off now!" Aramis sighed as he cleaned his gun  
"Cre to step up for a try?" Porthos offered tossing the lad down in a heap to join his three friends who were moaning and clutching aching limbs  
"Do I look like a complete moron!?" Aramis shot back  
"Want me to answer that?"  
"Go to hell" Aramis snorted  
"gentlemen?" Athos greeted returning from patroling the block, his first stop was d`Artagnan, kissing him and placing a hand on the bump smiling broadly as he felt several firm kicks "Getting strong in there"  
"Don`t I know it!" d`Artagnan grumbled good naturedly "I feel like my insides are gonna fall out at times!"  
"Anythin` goin` on out there?" Porthos asked as he came over to grab a drink  
"Nothing interesting" Athos replied "With any luck it`ll stay like this, and we`ll have no problems and can just settle in for when the babies come".

Robert was standing in the ally when he saw d`Artagnan leaving with three other Musketeers, the three that were clearly his dominants by the way he walked arm in arm with them, snuggled against the largest with the studded collar on who laughed loudly at something the one a few paces in front said, an elaborate had on his head and a grin on his handsome face, the third had a small smile on his scarred mouth, and a look of such tenderness on his face as he looked at d`Artagnan, and placed his hand......

Robert felt his stomach drop down as his mouth dropped open at the sight that met his eyes, the very obvious sight of his pregnant husband, his run away, waste of space, unfit Sub husband! was pregnant by another dominant! was living with three dominants!, the little slut looked like he was weeks from dropping!, was daring to laugh aloud walk beside dominants, speak without being spoken to!.

Disgusted and yet compelled Robert quietly followed the Musketeers back to their home gripping his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms drawing blood, he bit down hard on his bottom lip clenching his teeth till his jaw ached, then with a cry of rage kicked over a couple of wooden crates, panting and spitting on the ground  
"Oh you`ll pay for this you little slut, you`ll pay" he snarled nodding his head "Just you wait, you think you know suffering?, you have no idea whats coming", spitting again on the ground he turned on his heel going to find an Inn to drink himself unconscious in for the night and plan out what he would do.

"Wow!, guess how many inches!?" Aramis declared  
"I hate to think" d`Artagnan groaned  
"Forty two!"  
"Oh God!" d`Artagnan made a face and slumped down in the chair with an exagerated sigh "I swear I`m being ruined for life!"  
"Ah you good lad, perfect!" Porthos laughed wrapping his arms about him and kissing his head "Bigger you are the healthier they are right?"  
"You would`nt be saying that if you had`nt seen your feet in weeks and needed to piss every ten minutes!"  
"Well your feet look no different" Athos offered as he threw some mushrooms into the chicken stew he was cooking "And you don`t piss every ten minutes, it`s more like every twenty or so!"  
"I hate you!" d`Artagnan groused getting nothing but laughter as Aramis turned to his numerous books nodding his head as he checked everything "According to this you`re doing doing perfect" Aramis declared "You should expect rapid growth during in the last six to eight weeks"  
"More growth?, I hav`nt room for more!" d`Artagnan protested "They`ve taken up all the space I`ve got in there, and everywhere else!"  
"Been noticing that!" Porthos chuckled as he wrapped his hands about d`Artagnan`s middle getting them slapped by the disgruntled sub who groaned as one of the twins thumped his kidney  
"Got anymore name ideas yet?" Athos asked leaving the stew to cook down  
"I like Matthieu for a boy" d`Artagnan offered "Thomas and Matthieu?"  
"Matthieu`s good, I knew a Matthieu back at home" Aramis agreed  
"What about for another girl?" Porthos asked  
"How about Therese?" Athos offered only to get a glare on each direction "Just a thought"  
"Veronique?" Porthos suggested and held up a hand before Aramis could say anything  
"Yolande?, Aimee?, I like Aimee" d`Artagnan said  
"Beloved, yeah" Porthos said "I think we`ve got the four then, Thomas, Matthieu, Marie Belle, and Aimee, now we`ll just have to wait for the birth!"  
"Which can`t come soon enough!" d`Artagnan laughed leaning back in the chair "Much as I love these babies, I`ll be glad to be comfortable again!". 

Robert was a Bully, and like all bullies, deep down inside he was nothing more than a sniveling coward.  
He had no intentions of trying to take on three dominants who out matched him in size, strength, and skill.  
He knew he would`nt stand a hope in hell against them, would be torn apart in a second.

No his best chance lay in making his case legal, going through the legal channels for justice.  
In Paris that meant the Cardinal.

It was also no secret that Richelieu hated the Musketeers, the whole of France knew that well enough, so Robert could be fairly certain of his chances for success in getting the Cardinals support.  
Depriving the Musketeers of one of their own, and upsetting three others in the process would be right up the Cardinals street, especially since the four in question had been nothing but a very large thorn in a very painful side for him.

Robert was forced to stand and wait along with others seeking out the Cardinal for justice, pleading with bad tempered Red Guards for admitance and most being turned away, with a boot up that back side if they dared back chat.

When Roberts turn came he grinned wolfishly at the two submissive Red Guards on duty "I need to see the cardinal on a legal matter, an urrgent legal matter"  
"Got an appointment?" one of them asked spitting onto the street  
"It regards the Musketeers" Robert said "I need the Cardinals help in dealing and perhaps destroying some of them".

The mention of the ed Guards biggest enemies changed things at once, and Robert was soon taken through the Louve to wait for addmitance to the Cardinals chambers for an audience.

"You`ve got ten minutes" one of the guards said as Robert was allowed inside the chambers, the doors closed behind him.  
The Cardinal was seated at his desk looking over paper work and did not bother looking up at Robert  
"I hope this is a matter of great importance" he said signing one document and shoving it to one side to go over another, "Speak fast, I have not the time to trouble with trivial matters even if they concern the Musketeers".

The Cardinals tone made Robert bristle, he could tell that the man was not a Dominant, he was not a Sub either, but a Switch, they were not known for stability or loyalty, were unpredictable and often dangerous.  
"I am Robert Henri Labelle of Lupiac in Gascony" said intorducing himself "I have come to Paris to reclaim my Husband and Submissive, one Charles d`Artagnan who ran away from our home eighteen months ago".

At the mention of d`Artagnan`s name the Cardinal looked up already more interested "He is your husband?"  
"We were wed three years ago, he was........a disappointment refused to behave a Sub should, needed constant disciplin and always railed against his position in life" Robert explained offering the Cardinal a saddend smile "He would not be taught, would not be a proper Sub, embaressed me to the point I hardly dared let him leave the house for fear of what he might do!, he did not just go out of his way to embaress me, but put himself in danger aswell, would harm himself on purpose and claim that I had injured him!".

The Cardinal was no fool, he could tell Robert was lying through his teeth, and had no doubt that the Dom was liar and bully, but the thought of braking up the Four Musketeers was too sweet to resist  
"Why do you wish to reclaim him if he was so wayward?, why not petition for divorce on the grounds of his unreasonable behavior?"  
"I love him" Robert said with a sigh "I can not deny my feelings for him, and as troublesome as Charles is, I am sure I can break his......wickedness eventually"  
"I`m sure you could" Richelieu said "However, d`Artagnan is now involved with three other Musketeers and is carrying twins by them, to reclaim him you would have to best them in a battle for ownership"  
"Which I would surely loose" Robert conceeded "Which is why I came to you, your Eminence, surely legal channels are the best way to go about this matter?, Charles is clearly sick, brain sick, he is unfit to be a Musketeer, put himself in danger willfully, whores himself to three other Doms!, would it not be much better if were dismissed from the Musketeers and returned to Gascony with me?".

A cold smile stretched over the Cardinals face, he gave a single nod of his head as he tapped his nails on the table  
"Perhaps I can find a way to see this matter rectified, certainly such a troubled young sub should not be wearing the Kings uniform and left to make his own decisions, his is lucky to have such kind and understanding Husband".

"You know I still can`t see why you like them so much!" Aramis said as d`Artagnan devoured dates once again, his most frequent craving, that and a taste for fresh oranges he`d developed during his third month  
"They`re so sweet and sticky and chewy!" Aramis complained screwing his face up  
"They`re good" d`Artagnan replied with a shrug "They taste nice, and the babies like them"  
"Those two like anything!" Aramis snorted then frowned "Think they can taste things in the womb?, that they can hear whats going on around them?, can communicate with each other?"  
"I don`t know" d`Artagnan replied a hand going to his belly out of habit "I know they kick more when one of you is talking to them, so maybe they can hear your voices, and if they open their eyes they would see each other would`nt they?, could reach out and touch each other"  
"Who could reach out and touch each other?" Athos asked coming up to the table with Porthos behind him  
"The twins, we`re discussing if they are aware of each other in there" Aramis explained  
"How could they not be?" Porthos asked "They don`t have much space between themselves do they?"  
"But are they consciously aware?, is their brain functioning enough for them to know what they see and feel?"  
"Brain function, consciousness?" Porthos asked with a raised eyebrow "he`s been reading those books from the Turks agains has`nt he!?"  
"Actually it is text from students at Padua!" Aramis shot back "Deveolpment of the human brain, how and when we start to be able to ask questions and think for ourselves"  
"Babies can`t ask anything, they can`t speak!" Porthos jibed with a grin "They just scream!"  
"And of course some brains don`t develope at all!" Aramis sneered getting a growl from his friend  
"And some develope too much!" Athos dead panned moving to sit down, only to stand up straighter as Treville came into the garrison with a face like thunder, three red Guards behind him, and an unknown man who was smirking obnoxiously.

"Gentlemen, my office" Treville said "You too d`Artagnan", the youngest Musketeer frowned as he stood then his eyes widdend and face drained of colour as he saw Robert.

It felt like all the blood had suddenly fled from his head and upper body down to his feet, his heart stopping in his chest and his lungs freezing as he laid eyes upon his husband for the first time in eighteen months, dimly he heard Athos saying his name above the roaring in his ears, could just make out the movement of his dominants as his vision began to grey and legs buckled beneath him.

"D`Artagnan!" Aramis cried only just managing to catch him as he fell in a dead faint, at once Athos and Porthos were at their side checking his pulse and breathing and shouting for water to be fetched  
"Should we get the Doctor?" Aramis asked worriedly  
"No I think he just fainted" Athos replied  
"Why though?" Porthos asked  
"I think I am likly the cause of that" the unknown man said stepping forward with a smug smirk on his face "Allow me to introduce myself, Robert Henri Lambelle, Husband and Dominant of Charles d`Artagnan who I shall be taking back to Gascony with me as soon as possible".

"Husband?" Athos growled the dark rage filling his eyes "You?"  
"You son of a bitch!" Porthos roared drawing his sword "I`m gonna kill you!", Robert stepped back, the red guards drawing their weapons and preparing to fight the enraged Musketeer  
"Porthos stop!" Treville barked halting the man  
"D`you know what that swine did?" Porthos bellowed drawing the attention of all the Musketeers in the garrison "What he put d`Artagnan through?, he deserves to die!"  
"He`s a monster, an abusive bully who nearly killed d`Artagnan!" Aramis shouted as he kept tight hold of the still unconscious sub, sitting them both down on the bench "He beat him almost to death!, left to miscarry and nearly bleed to death in a cellar!"  
"Ordinarally I would let you rip him apart" Treville said grinding his teeth and clenching his fists "In fact I`d join you in dismembering him slowly!, however he has the Cardinals protection, and has sought legal channels that means this case will have to go before the high court, for the King to pass judgment on"  
"What fuckin` case!?" Porthos all but exploded "D`Artagnan is with us now, safe, happy, and having our babies!, this sack of pig shit has`nt got a leg to stand on!, and if he stays in Paris much longer that`ll be literal not just verbal!"  
"The case is that Charles is my Husband, my property, and I will have him returned to me" Robert said his voice dripping with venom  
"Subs are not owned" Athos spat "He is his own man"  
"Not by Gascon Law, a law which has never been amended, Charles is mine, and I will have him, one way or another"  
"The only thing you`ll have is broken neck!" Porthos roared pushing red guards aside and lunging for the bastard his expression murderous  
"Porthos stand down!" Treville bellowed "This matter must go before the King, we have no choice in that now, Aramis?, how is d`Artagnan?"  
"Coming round" Aramis replied as d`Artagnan began to blink and looking about groggily, then clutched at the closest Dom with fear "Don`t worry we won`t let him near you" Aramis whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead as Athos took his hands and kissed them gently  
"He is under arrest" one of the red guards growled taking a step back as Porthos turned his angered expression on him, "cardinals orders, he`s to be held at the Chaterlat pending the court hearing in a weeks time!"  
"A week!!!!!?" Aramis shouted "he`s nearly eight months pregnant!, he can`t spend time in that shit hole!"  
"He`s comitted no crime, for what can he be arrested for?" Athos asked his voice ice cold and holding tight to d`Artagnan`s hands as the Sub shook with fear  
"Fleeing his Dominant, and adultery" the guard replied with a shrug "Cardinals orders, approved by the King!"  
"You ai`nt takin` `im!" Porthos snarled "You can see he`s sick!, you`re puttin` `im and the babies at risk!"  
"Ai`nt my problem!" the guard spat "I suggest you petition the King and Cardinal if you don`t like it, but right now, he comes with us".

"Captain?" Aramis asked looking frantically at Treville  
"We`ll go straight to the King, and get this amended" Treville said "but d`Artagnan must go with them for now, However!", he held up a hand as the red guards moved to take d`Artagnan "One of you goes with him and stays with him, I will answer for it myself"  
"On your head be it!" the red guard sneered as the Musketeers looked to one another, Athos being silently chosen, as he was shaking like a leaf and could hardly put one foot in front of the other Athos had to all but carry him, glaring coldly at Robert as they went past promising him retribution before all this came to an end.

 

The Chaterlat prison was as cold, crowded and inhospitable as ever.  
The prisoners shouting from their cell windows, jeering down at the Musketeers being led in, keen to see them beaten and executed, as much as the Red Guards who ran the hell hole were.

d`Artagnan found himself flinching at every sound, his eyes darting about wildly looking like a scared animal caught in a trap, his body was shaking as if he had palsy, a cold sweat breaking over his skin as he was taken into the prison.

He found himself jumping almost sky high as one of the red guards grabbed his elbow and pushed his hand forward to be shackled, "Is that really nessasery?" Athos asked scowling at the guards "He`s in no shape to be putting up any kind of fight, or causing trouble"  
"Prison rules" the guard sneered grabbing d`Artagnan`s wrist to put the metal about it "Don`t matter if the knocked up or not"  
"You`ll be giving us an empty cell" Athos said, it was not a question  
"Why?, scared of meeting a few old friends are yer?" one of the guards laughed "Bet they`d have some fun beatin` on who put `em in here, specially the Sub, kick those brats right out o` yer!".

Had he been in a better head space and not bordering on hysteria then d`Artagnan would likly have replied with some cutting comment, but as it was he flinched back as if struck the thought of loosing the babies making him sick inside  
"You stop right now or I will not be held responsible for my actions" Athos growled a protective arm going round d`Artagnan who`s shackled hands rested protectively over his middle  
"You don`t scare me" the guard jeered, however the cold look in Athos eyes had him loosing his bluff and turning back to the job in hand, leading d`Artagnan into the prison to his cell.

While there were two other men in the cell d`Artagnan was taken into, along with Athos who refused to leave his side, the two other prisoners were both old and frail looking men, inside for petty theft not violent crimes, and too elderly to be a danger to d`Artagnan.

There was no where but the floor to sit, so Athos helped d`Artagnan down onto the straw covered floor, sitting behind him, his legs spread to acomodate the younger man easing him back to his head was resting over his chest and stroked his hair in a soothing manner to calm the sub  
"You`re safe with me, nothing`s going to happen to you, I promise, he won`t hurt you again" Athos said pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead  
"Why would he come for me?" d`Artagnan whispered "He hates me, always hated me"  
"It may not be that simple" Athos replied "There is a fine line between love and hate, and while he is an abusive bastard who hurt in ways beyond imagination, he also needs you, has always needed you"  
"Needs me?" d`Artagnan asked turning his head to look at Athos  
"Yes, he always has, and always will" Athos replied "He`s weak, twisted, a bully, a coward, an unfit dominant, and he knows it, knows he is weak, he hates himself for it, and so to prove that he is strong he takes his anger and self hatred out on you, lashing out and beating you, blaming you for all his failings"  
"You really think that?" d`Artagnan asked still not convinced  
"You were young and vulnerable, he knew that, used and manipulated it, tried to control you in all ways, through terrible abuse, trying to convince you that you were the one in the wrong, needed him, when in fact it was the other way around, he needed you, needed that control because if he was`nt in control then all his weaknesses were revealed. He`s come here looking for you to regain control, the control he lost the day you challenged him and ran away, proving you were stronger and did not need him and never had".

D`Artagnan bit his lip trying to take this in, trying to make sense of it, not really sure how Athos had put all this together, and yet it did make sense to him, if Robert had hated him he would`nt have bothered coming after him, but if he needed him then that was a reason  
"When you due?" one of the prisoners asked startling the two men out of their conversation  
"Ten weeks" d`Artagnan replied after a few moments  
"Look ready to drop now!, big baby?"  
"Twins" Athos said a hand coming round to rest on d`Artagnan`s belly, a protective gesture but one that also showed his possesion of the Sub to the two old Doms  
"Congratulations" the second Dom said "Hope you`re out before then"  
"He will be" Athos assured the men giving d`Artagnan a squeeze as some poor sod gave a loud scream "Try and rest love, you`ll be out of here soon, I promise".

The Cardinal had clearly been whispering poison in the Kings ear, Louis was resolute in his decision to keep d`Artagnan in the Chaterlat until his trial in a weeks time  
"Majesty the lad is seven and a half months pregnant, he could become ill in that place, loose the babies" Treville all but begged, seeing Aramis and Porthos hardly able to restrain themselves with their anger over this  
"He will be under close observation Treville, one of his present Dominants is with him is he not?" Louis replied "He`ll get medical attention at once if he needs it"  
"What about decent food!, the filth served in there is hardly nutricious!" Treville pressed "Can he not be placed under house arrest instead?, confined to the Garrison?, it will be safer and healthier for him"  
"So his comrades can help him escape?" Richelieu half laughed "I think not Captain!, no, the boy can stay where he is till his trial and then he can face justice"  
"Justice for what?" Treville spat, happy to take his anger out on the Cardinal, and let the King know what Robert was like so he would be less under the Cardinal`s spell fo the trial.  
"Robert de Lambelle is violent abusive excuse for a dominant!, he`s beat, bullied, and abused d`Artagnan through out their marriage, tortured him, left him to bleed in a cellar as he lost a baby!, kept him locked up for hours on end!"  
"Lies!" the Cardinal snorted "The boy hurt himself, for attention!, to make it look as if his Dominant was abusing him!"  
"If d`Artagnan had`nt left when he did he would be dead by now!" Treville spat ignoring the Cardinal even as Porthos snarled at him, "D`Artagnan is a brilliant Musketeer, loyal, honnest, and brave, he would never do what the Cardinal suggests, and he deserves freedom from his husband, not persecution"  
"If that is true, then it will be proved at the trial in a weeks time" Louis said he held up a hand as Treville made to continue "The matter is closed, however, in light of his pregnancy and previous miscarriages, I decree that his Dominants can go to him at any time, and stay with him until the trial".

D`Artagnan was asleep, sprawled across Athos lap with the older mans doublet spread over him like a blanket, his manacled hands tucked under his chin, legs curled up to wards his as far as the swell of his belly would allow, almost in a fetal position.  
Athos half dozed, staying semi alert in case of danger, his hand on top of d`Artagnan`s head as he had drifted off stroking the younger mans hair, his other hand cupping the subs middle in a protective hold as he slept, eyes only half lidded and face not quite relaxed in repose.

The two old Doms had bunked down together as seemed their wont, keeping each other warm in the prison cell, the thin foul smelling and vile tasting stew that had been given to them for dinner had been quickly eaten, hunger over riding their taste buds as they had swiftly slurped it down as if scared of having their food taken from them.

Athos had toyed with give d`Artagnan his portion, but it had taken some persuasion to get the young sub to eat his own, and Athos could hardly blame him since his own stomach rebelled at the disgusting slop, for the whole night they remained in this position, Athos jerking awake whenever dreams began to bother d`Artagnan, and gently soothed them with stroking his hair and whispering to him till he settled once again, giving warning glares at any guards that passed by, it was`nt the subs he was worried about, but the doms and switches who were prone to taking advantage of the subs who ended up in this hell hole.  
The sick bastards however got the warning clear enough for Athos growl which was rather like an alpha wolf giving a warning to those that might try to infiltrate his pack.

Morning came with cold buckets of water being tossed into the cells for the men to wash their hands and faces, followed by bowls of thin grey gruel, the oats old and bordering on being moldy, the porridge so thin that it was more like soup!  
"Get the kid somethin` better can`t yer?" one of the old doms said to the guard "He`s wit child in case ye ai`nt bleedin` noticed!"  
"That prick would`nt notice a hooker in a whore house!" is friend snorted "Bastards blind deaf and fuckin` retarded!"  
"Watch it Faron or you`ll be back in irons!" the guards warned  
"Like chainin` men up don`t ye?" he continued unconcered "Only way ye can get some ai`nt it!?", his friend snorted with laughter spitting at the guards who growled in his throat and slammed the door behind him  
"Wanking screw!" Faron yelled after him  
"Shit face prick!" another prisoner called which of course set off many simerler insults from fellow in mates!.

"How d`you feel this morning?" Athos asked as d`Artagnan rubbed his aching back, sleeping on the floor at nearly eight months pregnant was not the best of things, his back ached enough without that,  
"I`ll be alright" d`Artagnan replied with a weak smile, thankfully the guards had not chained him up so he had freedom of movement within the cell, and could go to the high barred window where some sun light was filtering through along with fresh air that was a heavonly reprieve from the foul stench of the prison  
"Hey kid, ye can `ave my porridge" the mate of Faron said, his name Romondt "Me an` Faron can share"  
"No, i`ll be fine" d`Artagnan protested "It`s not like you`ll get anything but more inedible stew for supper"  
"So?, we ai`nt carryin` young`uns you are" Romondt insisted pushing his bowl forward, Athos rose and took it giving the men a smile of thanks for their generous gesture  
"Eat it, it may taste foul but it`ll do you good" he instructed handing the bowl to d`Artagnan who pouted but put up no further fuss, pressing his tongue to the bottom of his mouth he found he could swallow it without really tasting it too much and it got Athos off his back,  
"Guess Treville could`nt work anything with the King" he muttered setting the bowl back down, half tempted to keep it and throw it at the guard, but it would hardly do his case any favours when he came to trial  
"It`ll be alright, this is only for a week, than you`ll be back home with us, and soon you`ll be in confinement and before you know it the babies will be born" Athos said refusing to think that things could turn any worse  
"What if I`m not though?" d`Artagnan asked "What if the King believes Robert and not me?".  
"I swear to God you bastards, if there`s a mark on either of them I`ll rip you`re mother fuckin` gits out and string you up with `em!" Porthos snarled to the guards as he and Aramis went into the stinking prison to check on d`Artagnan and Athos  
"Ye don`t scare me Du Vallon!" the guard sneered "Musketeers are nothin` but the kings toys!, we`re the real soldiers!"  
"Soldiers!?" Aramis snorted "That guard a prison!, yes, I can see you`ve been in pleanty of battles and done some real fighting in your day!"  
"Dozy prick`d likely shoot himself in the foot if he held a gun!" Porthos sneered bearing his teeth to the guards daring him to try and fight, not surprisingly they were quickly led down to d`Artagnan and Athos`s cell and let inside  
"You`ve got an hour, then two of yer go and one can stay with the brood mare!"  
"Call him that again and I`ll nail your tongue to you`re face!" Porthos growled as Aramis pulled d`Artagnan into a hug kissing his face all over and holding him tight, Porthos slapped Athos shoulder before pulling him into a hug himself "Pass the night alright?"  
"Nothing news worthy" Athos replied "Foods terrible, guards are idiots, the place stinks of excrement, urine, and death!"  
"Nothing new then!?" Aramis chuckled tying to lighten the mood and stepped back as Porthos took hold of d`Artagnan giving him a hard kiss and looking him over for and signs of mis treatment  
"Our cell mates are at work at present" Athos said "Petty theives, kind enough to give d`Artagnan half their breakfast though"  
"No trouble then?" Aramis checked  
"None"  
"The Cardinal had already got to the King, he would`nt move on keeping d`Art in here no matter what Treville said" Porthos said "He`s letting us in for an hour a day every day and one of us can be with d`Art at all times"  
"But no chance of just house arrest of confinement to the garrison?" Athos asked it was`nt really a question though  
"No, we`re just going to have to get ready for the trial" Aramis said fixing d`Artagnan with a firm gaze "You don`t give up hop alright?, don`t let yourself think for a moment that you won`t win"  
"But what if.........."  
"What did I just say?" Aramis asked cutting him off "There is power in positive thought as there is in prayer, so think positive"  
"I`ll try" d`Artagnan said with a weak smile "It`s just.....I`m scared" he made a face at having to admit this even to his dominants who knew everything he`d been through and knew he had every reason to be afraid  
"I could`nt bear to loose you three or the babies, and if he wins then I loose all of you!, I`d rather throw myself in a furnace than face that!"  
"Hey no!, no talk like that!" Porthos said pulling the smaller man into an embrace and kissed his head "You`re going to be fine, you and the babies, that bastard won`t win"  
"Hell if it comes down to it we`ll challenge him for you" Aramis said with a shrug "Let Porthos rip him limb from limb, or Athos run him through several times!"  
"Or you ventilate him with various bullet wounds hm?" Athos asked with a dry smile getting a week laugh from d`Artagnan who then winced as the babies chose to kick his kidneys and lay on a nerve in his back sending shooting pains down his legs, "Fuck sake could`nt they have gotten him a chair or a cot?" Aramis grumbled as Porthos helped him sit back down on the floor and began to rub at his back to release the trapped nerves "Red guards!, about as much use as an impotent cock in a brothel!"  
"Aramis!" Athos chided for the vulgar reference  
"Farts in bottles would be more use!" Porthos grunted getting a giggle from d`Artagnan "Wastes of space, total tits!"  
"Well as we can`t do anything about the acomodations we can however do something about the food" Aramis said withdrawing cloth bags from inside his doublet hidden under the folds of his cloak, and a wine sack which he handed to Athos to conceal under the straw from the guards "Theres wine, bread, dried fruit, and some salted meat"  
"We won`t starve to death then" d`Artagnan said with a brighter smile and leaned back in Porthos who wrapped his large arms about him "Who`ll be stopping with me tonight?"  
"Me darlin`, ai`nt no guards gonna be layin` one finger on you" Pothos said "Not if they want to keep breathin` anyway"

One week later d`Artagnan stood in court before the King and Queen who sat in their thrones before the Cardinal who was to present the case.

Robert stood on the other side of the court shooting smug looks d`Artagnan`s way, dressed in costly clothes of velvet and leather, clean washed, and well fed, he out shone d`Artagnan`s tired and heavily pregnant appearance without even trying.

"Your Majestys, My lords and Ladies, we are come here to decide the validity of Monsieur de Lambelle`s claim to Charles d`Artagnan, to whom he is wed and Dominant to" Richelieu said opening the court "D`Artagnan as you all know is now pregnant by one of three Dominants he has met here in Paris, and has been working as a Musketeer despite being wed else where.  
Monsiuer de Lambelle has come here to reclaim his husband offering him a chance of forgivness, something to be admired considering the shame d`Artagnan has brought him, and especially considering the dangerous and unstable nature of his Submissive Husband"  
Porthos growled at the words and shifted his weight, Aramis gritting his teeth and Athos clenching his fists as Treville stood to make d`Artagnan`s argument as his comanding officer.

"D`Artagnan is neither dangerous or unstable, he is a loyal and trusted soldier, of immense bravery and honor, who has served his King and country without ever wavering in his duty, he earned his commission defeating a foe that I myself was unable to best, his swordsmanship is the second greatest in the regiment, second only to his Dominant and mentor Athos, whom I feel confident he will eventually best aswell" Treville paused to let those words sink in sparing a glance at d`Artagnan who was struggling to stay standing and not clutch at his aching back  
"The match that has formed between d`Artagnan, and his three dominants Athos, Aramis and Porthos is a true bond of love, a soul bond if ever I saw one, they are a perfect match for one another, and are now to be blessed with ishue.  
The reason for d`Artagnan`s leaving of Gascony and his "Marriage", are because be was grieviously abused by his Husband, in such ways it turned my stomach, and let me assure you all, I am a man who has seen many battle field deaths, yet the horrors which d`Artagnan faced at the hands of his Dominant disgusted and horrified me", Treville turned to look directly at the King as he went on, sparring no detail so he could make sure his Majesty knew everything, letting the whole court know just what d`Artagnan had been through, how he had been treated worse than a dog, left to miscarry and nearly bleed to death in the cellar, was beaten and raped daily, starved and kept locked up for hours on end , He also elaborated on the acts of bravery d`Artagnan had done since coming to Paris.

His actions in stopping Vadim at great risk to himself when he was not yet a Musketeer, his loyalty to his comrades, his defence of The Queen during the plot against her life, a sharp look to Richelieu reminding him of the truth they knew that he was behind the plot.

By the time he was finished the court was murmering and the Queen was looking with Robert with a scowl on her normally serene face,  
"Thankyou Captain Treville" Richelieu said "Monsieur de Lambelle, if you would tell the truth of the matter?"  
"truth!?" Aramis hissed  
"Hush, making a scene won`t help" Athos whispered even though his nails were cutting into his hands by now, and Porthos teeth was at the point of breaking under the pressure of his jaw clenching as Robert began to spin a tale of d`Artagnan being volatile, unstable, self harming, and dangerous to himself and others, how he needed mental help from a physician, could not be trusted, was brain sick, and not fit to be a Musketeer!, he also stated the Gascon law that had yet to be revocted that Doms owned Subs.  
It was Athos who came to speak for d`Artagnan next, both as his dominant and his mentor.

"Monsieur Athos" Richelieu began only for Athos to hold up his hand cutting him off  
"I speak today not just as the Kings Musketeer Athos, but as Olivier d`Athos de la Fare, Comte of La Fare, Athos, Sillegue, and Autevielle, Mate and Dominant of Charles d`Artagnan".

Athos spoke with such a crisp clear voice, such a clipped accent that no one could doubt his words on who he was, causing much muttering about the court, and the Cardinal to silently curse the claim of Nobility  
"I can assure your Majesty that d`Artagnan is more than fit to be a Musketeer, and very worthy of the noble position, is stead fast and loyal almost to a fault, for he cares far more for others than he does himself, will without hesitation put his own life on the line to save anothers, has great skill with a blade, that I have no doubt will grow better still with time.  
As a Submissive Husband he is generous, and thoughtful, more than pleasing in both bed and board, as his present state can easily attest to!", Athos paused to give d`Artagnan a silent appology as he drew attention to the pregnancy  
"His abuse at the hands of his first husband are not a lie, for I myself have seen the scars he bears, both mental and physical, the mental being far harder to heal.  
While in Gascony Dominants may be able to own their Subs, I do not think that such disgusting treatment of them should be permitted whatever the law, especially considering d`Artagnan had no knowledge or understanding of a safety word or of Submissives rights, that he has the right to use said word when he is scared, uncomfortable, or merely does not wish to copulate, in short he had no idea that he could say NO, which tragically led to the miscarriage of our first conceived child", here Athos paused looking at Porthos and Aramis who were silently encouraging him while d`Artagnan was hardly holding back tears  
"It has taken many months for Myself, Aramis, and Porthos to heal d`Artagnan, to teach him that he is free to use the safety word, and he is never to consider himself a slave to us. Now he is pregnant, nearing his eighth month, with twins, twins which will no doubt he taken from him should he be forced to return to Lambelle, so not only will he be forced to return to a life of misery and abuse, he will be robbed of his children, I beg your Majesty`s, do not bring this upon him, do not seperate Charles from his children and from us, nore allow yourself to loose such a loyal and loving Musketeer".

The speach was very well made, perfect to capture the sympathy of the Queen, and for that matter the King, who was already impressed by d`Artagnan`s loyalty and bravery, and by the talk that was running about the court, Lambelle was not popular despite his Gascon law, frankly no Sub at court was on his side, and very few dominants for that matter, even the Cardinal did not look hopeful anymore especially after Athos revealed himself as the Comte. 

"This is a most troublesome and difficult case" Louis said as he looked down at his court "While the law of Gascony is as yet unchanged, d`Artagnan is now Our servent and a citizen of Paris, not Gascony, and carrys the offspring of Musketeer Dominants, I have never known Captain Treville to be a fool or a liar, and I myself do not see d`Artagnan here as a liar, or the unstable Submissive that Monsieur Lambelle portrays him as, however, we require proof that d`Artagnan has in fact suffered such abuse at the hands of his dominant, and will ask him to submit to the examination of our own physician so we may know for sure and make a fair judgment, d`Artagnan do you accept?"  
"I do Majesty" d`Artagnan whispered dipping his head since he was unable to bow properly  
"Very well, we shall postpone this trial until tomorrow morn following d`Artagnan`s examination", with that Louis rose followed by the Queen, the whole court dropping into bows and curtseys as they decended from their thrones and left the room.  
D`Artagnan stripped naked and lay upon a bed in the palace, bearing himself before the Kings physician, who proceeded to give him both an external and internal examination, Athos, Aramis and Porthos forced to wait outside even though they were growling and all but climbing the wall to get back to their Sub!.

Once the exam was complete the Physician took his findings to the King, who would make judgement in the morning.

As an act of kindness Louis decreed that d`Artagnan may dwell in the palace over night in the room he had been examined in, along with his dominants, food and wine was brought to them, along with fresh clothing and bath water so they could refresh themselves  
"He is fucked!" Aramis crowed "Even the Cardinal`s given up!"  
"You think?" d`Artagnan asked as he lay back in the tub, his legs hanging over the side, picking up bubbles on his hand to blow them across the air at Athos who flicked him with a towel!  
"Lambelle was shittin` his pants!" Porthos said scrubbing his wet hair with a towel as he lay naked before the roaring fire, his skin glowing like an ember, eyes dark and seductive in the low light of the candles  
"We`ve won darlin`, no doubt about it!"  
"What did the doctor do?" Athos asked as he took one of d`Artagnan`s feet to massage  
"Nothing you want to know about, and nothing that has`nt been done by Delacroix!" d`Artagnan replied grinning at the jealous protective natures of his dominants "Internal examinations are a nessasery evil I`ve gotten use to"  
"Internal!" Porthos growled heatedly  
"Oh hush!, it`s not like they`re trying to seduce me!" d`Artagnan snorted  
"I should hope not, you are ours alone, and no one elses!" Athos breathed kissing d`Artagnan`s calf "And doctors or not, they had best not touch you more than they absalutly need do!"  
"Too damn right" Aramis agreed snagging a bunch of grapes and began to eat them off the stalks his puckered lips and exposed throat getting Porthos attention to which he leered provocativly at only to shriek as the large man lunged at him!, there was a great splash of water followed by flailing bodies as Aramis and Porthos wound up on the floor in a tangle of limbs, kissing and bucking against each other, Porthos pushing back Aramis`s legs only to be flipped over and have the slighter man pin him down and impale himself on Porthos cock with a shrill cry at the unprepared entry  
"Idiot!, you`ll hurt yourself!" Athos chided  
"Sod off, we`re busy!" Aramis shot back keeping Porthos pinned down which he was loving, and began to ride him, hard and fast, making a great show of writhing and squirming on Porthos cock, taking his hand and forcing him to stroke his own errect cock as bounced up and down on his lap,  
"Make love to me!" d`Artagnan suddenly whispered getting Athos complete attention "Here, tonight, now!"  
"Are you sure?" Athos asked swallowing hard as his cock all but leaped at the thought!  
"More than certain!".

While he was eager, desperate in fact, Athos did not leap on d`Artagnan the way Porthos and Aramis were having their way with each other, instead he insisted on taking his time to fully prepare the Sub, who`s body had tightend again due to lack of use in the last few months, however that gave Athos more time to kiss his thighs, and torment him with his mouth, getting d`Artagnan aroused and wet before he entered his body, making it easy and painless for the sub who lay back on the floor head and shoulders on pillows, legs spread wide to accomodate Athos between them who kept his weight off d`Artagnan`s bulging middle as he slowly rocked in and out of his body, the whole world falling away for them so it was just them both there, together once more, even the presence of a sated Aramis and Porthos did not ditract of their passion for one another, Athos taking his time, making the moments last as long as he could before bringing d`Artagnan tp completion and following shortly there after, forcing himself off the younger man to collapse at his side and lay there panting spent and sated.  
Laying spooned between Aramis and Porthos, d`Artagnan was lost in an ocean of bliss, Porthos fist was about his cock rubbing his flesh with delicious strokes, Aramis was burried inside him rocking back and forth in an endless rythem that had d`Artagnan moaning in total abandon, his hands were pulled above his head and were being held firmly but not tightly by Athos who was kissing him between gasps for air as Porthos and Aramis played with him making him feel like a mouse between two cats, save for the fact that a mouse would not enjoying it as much as he was.  
Porthos would no doubt have been doing more than giving him a hand job save for the fact he had come not to long before deep down d`Artagnan`s throat as Athos licked, tongued and lightly bitten the younger man in places that d`Artagnan never thought a mouth went before he had become their Sub!, Aramis had taken over after Porthos had spent himself, keen to take the Sub once again, but mindful of the babies and taking care not to exert to much force as he entered him.  
As he spilled in Porthos hand and moaned his release against Athos throat he felt Aramis coming deep inside him and all but collapsed in a heap of boneless flesh surounded by his Doms  
"Like fucking crushed velvet!" Aramis declared "Soft warm heavon!"  
"Think he can take anymore tonight?" Porthos asked as d`Artagnan lay, unable to speak or do anything beyond grinning mindlessly in his seed stained sexual collaspe  
"I think thats all for tonight" Athos declared getting a plaintive whine off d`Artagnan who was more than happy to keep going if only to keep feeling like this!  
"Someone dos`nt agree!" Porthos laughed bending to kiss the Sub  
"We don`t want to wear him out, he`s still go thte trial tomorrow to get through" Athos said "We`ll save this for tomorrow night"  
"A double celebration" Aramis agreed sliding out and reaching for a towel to wipe himself and d`Artagnan clean  
"Double?" Porthos asked with a frown as he and Athos took charge of getting d`Artagnan into bed, the sub still spaced out and slipping into sleep even as they spoke about him  
"Yeah, one because Lambelle will be fucked and going back to Gascony, and two because d`Art`ll be home with us and in bed with us" Aramis explained  
"Ah, Good point" Porthos grinned "Roll on tomorrow then".

The King showed his usual disregard for protocol and went riding the next morning, making everyone wait for him to return before the trial could begin anew, and even then they were kept waiting while he bathed and changed his clothes, and refreshed himself.  
How the Cardinal and Treville kept from ripping their hair out dealing with the over grown child was a mystery to everyone at court, and how Queen Anne kept her cool was also beyond anyone and everyone.

Finally at near noon the court convened and the trial began again, the Kings physician presenting his evidence before the court.  
"Charles d`Artagnan does indeed bare the scars of abuse, both internal and external scars which I found during the examination of his body" the physician declared "These scars by their age could not have been recent but of several years of age, proving d`Artagnan`s claim of being raped, and beaten by this man Robert Lambelle"  
"You are certain Monsieur?" Richelieu asked  
"beyond any doubt" the Physician assured him  
"You may step down", the Physician bowed, and the Cardinal turned to the King.

"In light of what has been revealed here, the testimony of Treville, the Comte de la Fere, and my good Doctor, I feel I must come to but one decision" Louis said "While the law of Gascony stands unchanged in the fact that a Dominant may own his submissive, I believe that this Lambelle has abused this law to his own vile and repugnant ends, abusing and defiling his Submissive Charles d`Artagnan in ways that even the Devil would shudder at!, so I decree that d`Artagnan was well within his rights to flee this horrific marriage, and make a new life for himself here and Paris!, there fore Monsieur Lambelle`s claim to him is both null and void, and d`Artagnan may remain here with his dominants and unborn children".  
Athos, Aramis and Porthos wrapped d`Artagnan in their arms, hugging and kissing him as the King smiled on at them, Treville too looking on with a fond smile, the Cardinal, knowing when to cut his losses merely shrugged at a seething Lambelle, bowing before the King, citing duties elsewhere that took his attention and leaving with a swirl of his black cloak.

"C`mon, lets get home and start celebrating!" Aramis said an arm slung about d`Artagnan`s shoulders  
"Sounds good to me" Porthos said leading the way  
"You think you`ve won don`t you!?" Lambelle shouted after them making the four men pause "Think you`ve gotten away with everything"  
"Ah piss off back to Gascony and shag a few sheep you sad bastard!" Porthos sneered, as Lambelle glared  
"You think I`m just going to let you get away with this you stupid slut?, think again!", before anyone could react he had pulled a loaded pistol from inside the voluminous folds of his tabard and fired!.

"NO!" Porthos bellowed as d`Artagnan fell backwards, blood blooming across his side just below his ribs, he and Aramis lowered him to the ground, Aramis`s hand clasped to the wound to try and slow the blood as Athos drew his sword a murderous fury in his eyes not seen since he had last faced Milady de Winter.  
Before anyone could do anything he had dispatched Lambelle, one stroke of his blade slashed the mans throat spraying Athos face in blood, another severed the hand that had fired the pistol, the appendage sliding across the room in a river of blood, and the third punctured his heart, he was about to continue slicing into the man as he fell to the ground blood pooling about him when Treville caught his arm and held him back "he`s dead already" he hissed at Athos "d`Artagnan needs you",  
Athos paused for a second before running back to d`Artagnan`s side swallowing hard at the blood spreading under him and his fading consciousness even as Porthos fought to keep him awake  
"Aramis!!!!!?" Athos asked frantically  
"We need to stop the bleeding, it`s.........a stomach shot.....I don`t.........I don`t know what to do!" Aramis half sobbed, his face ashen and tears rolling down his cheeks  
"Get my physician back to see to him, and anyone else in Paris with an idea on how to treat such a wound" came the Kings voice as he looked down on the bleeding pregnant sub at his feet, "And order the Cardinal to order special Masses to say prayer to God to save his life".

Outside the chambers they had spent the night, Athos, Porthos and Aramis waited as the Kings physician, and his two apprentices worked inside to try and svae d`Artagnan`s life.  
None of the men spoke, there was nothing to say, Porthos paced back and forth unable to keep still, his mouth set in a hard line and teeth clenched tight, Athos was slumped against the wall knees to his chest turning his hat round and round in his hands, face still stained in Lambelles blood, and expression stricken.  
Aramis held his rosary, saying a hail Mary, Our Father, and Glory Be on every bead, the constant chant low making a dim hum in the air, he had treated gun shot wounds before on the battle field but never an abdominal shot, he had no idea if d`Artagnan could be saved, if they were going to be greeted by grim faced physics telling them of the loss of their beloved and the twins inside him.

Or another horrible thought, that to save the twins they would cut them from d`Artagnan`s body, leave him to bleed out and they would be left to care for premature, weak sickly babies that were likly to die within in their first month of life, and join their mother in the grave.  
After what felt like a life time, The physicians came out of the room, wiping blood from their hands, and a vile stench of burned flesh filling the air  
"We had to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding" the physic said "He has lost alot of blood, too much, I don`t know if we have saved his life and the babies, or merely delayed the inevitable Messieurs"  
"he is alive though?" Athos asked  
"For now, perhaps, by Gods grace he will survive, he is a fighter after all, and a Musketeer, and from what I`ve heard Musketeers don`t die easily".

D`Artagnan`s skin was white and waxy, his eyes shadowed so dark they looked like someone had smudged coal under them, his lips, the tips of his ears and nose tinged slightly blue from blood loss, he was propped up on many pillows, and half burried under a dozen blankets with the fire banked high to keep him warm,  
"Dear God, please don`t take him from us" Aramis whispered falling to his knees beside the bed and bending his head in another prayer as tears began to roll down his cheeks, Athos looked at Porthos who was biting his lips, pale and looked diminished in height and size, without speaking the two of them joined Aramis and began to add their prayers to Aramis`s hoping that God would intervine and d`Artagnan would be saved.

A week went by without d`Artagnan showing any sign of waking, to the physicians and everyones dismay, he began to show signs of infection as a fever set in, his brow coated in sweat, heart beat rising and breathing becoming laboured as he lay prone on the bed, lifting to be fed thin broth and water to keep him fortified, feverfew, nightshade, and camomile were used to keep him calm and try to break the fever that was showing no signs of leaving the young man, on the fifth day the physician approached Athos, Aramis, and Porthos with the choice they had been dreading since he had been shot.

"It is unlikly that he is going to survive, and if he dies with the babies within his belly, they two will die" the physic said "The only course of action now I deem, is to cut the babies from him, which will of course end his life, but may save theirs"  
"NO!" Athos gasped his voice choking and pressed his fist to his mouth to keep from screaming  
"You can`t, not yet!, he.......there must be something else you can try, we can`t choose between him and our babies!" Porthos protested as Aramis braced himself against the wall face looking down at his feet, eyes screwed up as tears filled them and vomit swirled in his stomach  
"There is nothing else Monsieur" the Physic replied "If we wait much longer we could loose all three lives and not just one"  
"We can`t give up on him, not yet" Porthos said  
"I do not envy you this choice" the Physician sighed looking at d`Artagnan with sorrow in his eyes "An impossible choice, but one you must make before too much longer"  
"Is there any way to get the babies out without killing him?" Athos asked desperately "Any way at all?"  
"None known of I`m afraid, once the womb is cut into the blood loss.......there is no way to stop the bleeding, the mother never survives, not even the Moors and Turks can perform the surgery and save the mother"  
"How long?" Aramis whispered his voice hardly audiable "How long till we must......."  
"If the fever dos`nt break within the next forty eight hours, then we must act" the physician said as gently as he could "While I wish I could save all three lives, I know that I likly will not be able, so I urge you to remember there are two more lives at stake, and ask what your Submissive would wish as you make this choice".  
"What do we do?" Aramis asked as he, Athos, and Porthos sat about d`Artagnan`s bed watching the laboured rise and fall of his chest, wishing for a miracle  
"I don`t know" Athos whispered chewing on his lip so hard it was bleeding into his beard  
"How can we decide this?, decide if he lives or dies?" Porthos asked "How can anyone decide such a thing?, is`nt that up to God?"  
"If so should we let God decide?" Athos inquired "Do nothing and let things take their own course?"  
"You mean do nothing and see what happens?" Aramis asked, wincing at how it sounded, but he could not think of a way to fraze this better "If we do that and he.......we loose the babies aswell"  
"I don`t want to choose between them" Porthos said "It is`nt right, d`Artagnan deserves to live as much as the babies do"  
"Of course he does" Athos hissed "All three of them do, but what.......what would he want?, if he were able to decide what would d`Artagnan want?".

Aramis looked away from Athos, looking back at d`Artagnan, while Porthos bit his lip and grunted, all three of them knew the answer to that question, without even having to think about it, they knew what choice d`Artagnan would make if he had to, he would choose the babies over himself.

 

Hot, it was so hot, his body felt like it was on fire!, as if his skin were being melted off!, his lungs burned as if he were breathing in toxic gases that were scorching his desert dry throat and lungs, his eyes felt full of grit and ash, making them dry and sore.  
He wanted to cry out, to ask for a drink, to move, to do anything!, but he could`nt, he was captive in this hell, unable to move, to call out to Athos, or Porthos, or Aramis, were the babies alright?, were they with him?, dimly he thought he could hear the sounds of voices, ad maybe the cry of a baby?, or was he just imagining things?, he seemed to have been doing that alot, seeing things.

Blood, oceans of it, blood and pain, burning, death, he`d been drowning in a sea of his own blood!, them burning in the fires of hell!, now he just seemed to be drifting in this nothing place, feeling pain, thirst, confusion, he did`nt know if he were alive or dead, or if he was just waiting for one or the other to bring an end to this twisted empty existance.  
Had he been able he would have a shed tears, for Athos, Aramis and Porthos, wished he could tell them how much he loved them, wished he could see the babies, have known if they were boys or girls, "I`m sorry" he said in his mind hoping his thoughts would be conveyed to those he loved "Forgive me my weaknesses, take care of each other, I love you".

They did`nt move from their vigil about d`Artagnan, taking it in turns sleeping, bent forwards over the bed, their backs aching as they cramped in the position, but not caring as they held d`Artagnan`s hands willing him to wake up, to defy the odds and come back to them.

Aramis must have prayed every prayer known to man kind, his voice horse and fingers worn red from his rosary beads before he broke down into sobs, Porthos putting an arm about his shoulder and holding him close, not speaking, there was nothing to say.  
Not even the strongest alcohol in the world would have brought peace to Athos, his stomach recoiled at the very thought of wine, all he could do was silently watch as the love of his life slowly drifted away, and they had to make the worst decision of their entire lives, turning to the Doctors who were waiting for their decision  
"Do it".

"Do it", that was all Athos could say as his throat constricted and tears blurred his vision  
"very well" the Kings Physician said with a saddend nod of his head  
"He.....the last rites, before you......he should be attended by a preist" Aramis stammered  
"Of course" the Physican agreed "I believe his eminence...."  
"No, Father Jourdin" Aramis said, the Priest from the church they had been planning to have the babies Christend in "He`s on his way here now"  
"Very well, Thomas, Edmund, prepare the tools, get the midwives" the Physician said to his apprentices who hurried to do his biding.

Tears blurring their vision, jaws clenched, and sobs chocking their throats, the Musketeers watched as Father Jourdin performed the last rites on d`Artagnan, putting the cross on his forehead, and carefully placing the wafer in his mouth and washing it down his throat with comunion wine  
"May you find your way into Gods arms my son" Jourdin said "Eternal rest in paradise you well deserve".

The physicians advised them to leave the room as the surgery was performed, but neither of them would leave, not wanting to abandon d`Artagnan now, in his last moments of life.  
Instead, holding each others hands they stood back watching as the sheets were lowered and d`Artagnan`s shift was raised exposing his swollen belly  
"God forgive us" Aramis whispered turning to burry his face in Porthos shoulder, the larger man wrapping his arm about him and holding him close  
"Scalpol" the Physician ordered, Thomas who was cleaning it over a flame handed it over, towels, bowls of water, and swaddeling ready for the babies, the midwives looking on with sorrowfull expressions having seen many mother die in childbirth before, one in ten did not survive this battle, child bed fever, blood loss, infection, all could spell the end of a mothers life, and sometimes the life of the baby aswell.

Athos held his breath his nails digging into his palm as the cold sharp blade pressed into d`Artagnan`s flesh just above his groin, he wanted to look away, to sheild his eyes, but he could`nt, instead he was forced to watch as that blade began to sink into the soft skin, blood oozing out of the cut which began to spread as the blade was moved slowly up the swollen mound, parting skin, fat, and muscle as it went.

Nausea rose in his throat, his head pounding as if he were struck with a migrane, his brow coated in sweat, when suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw d`Artagnan`s hand twitch, just ever so slightly, that he thought he might be imagining it, until it happened again!  
"STOP!" Athos shouted startling everyone in the deathly silent room "D`Artagnan!"  
"What?, whats wrong?" the Physician asked perplexed  
"He`s awake!, he`s waking up!" Athos cried all but falling over to the bed to grasp d`Artagnan`s hand "He`s coming back to us!"  
"D`Art!" Porthos cried joining him on the floor as Aramis broke into almost hysterical sobs  
"Monsieur, this is........" the physician broke off as he too saw d`Artagnan`s other hand move and a weak moan escaped parched lips!  
"Mon Dieu!, Get stitches!, alcohol, we need to sew him up now!" he bellowed to the apprentices, thanking God he had not yet cut all the way in, that the wound was only just below the surface and had not penertrated organs or vital tishues,  
"D`Artanan!, Oh God we thought we lost you!" Athos sobbed, burring his face in d`Artagnan`s arm "I`m sorry, I`m so so sorry!"  
"You`re coming back to us, you`re going to be alright!" Porthos chocked out  
"I`ve never seen anything like it, it`s a miracle!, a bloody miracle!" the Physician babbled as he hurriedly stitched and cleaned the wound "get him water!, we need to try and bring him round, get his feet raised!, he`s lost blood, the last thing he needs is to go into shock for God sakes!"  
"Thankyou God, thankyou!" Aramis whispered tears raining down his cheeks as he kissed d`Artagnan`s hand "Thankyou, thankyou thankyou!".  
It was not until the following morning that d`Artagnan opened his eyes, after a long night of finally breaking his fever and keeping it down.  
He had been bathed in a bath tub of tepid water, fed cold drinks, and a light broth, had his forehead bathed in fever few several times until finally the fever broke for good.

Now dressed in a clean shift and covered in fresh sheets, propped up on many pillows, his eyes opened for the first time in weeks.  
"Welcome back" Athos greeted with a broad smile "We thought we`d lost you"  
"Don`t ever do that again!" Aramis begged taking his hand and kissing it "I`ll go mad if I haveto go through anything like that again!"  
"That makes all of us Kid, this nearly dying thing is finny maybe once or twice, but you`re making too much of a habit out of it!" Porthos said with a tired smile  
"What?,.....what happened?" d`Artagnan asked wincing at how weak his voice sounded "Where am I?, where are we?", the room looked vaguely familiar but he was`nt able to place it, and his belly felt oddly sore, the rest of him felt weak and drained as if he`d been robbed of his energy, looking down at himself his eyes widend when he saw the large bump swelling in his middle  
"You don`t remember anything?" Aramis asked pushing a lock of black hair behind d`Artagnan`s ear  
"Whats the last thing you recall?"  
"La Harve" d`Artagnan whispered trying to make sense of this "We were.......we`d just made up, what.......where the hell are we?".

Frightend looks passed between the three Dominants, La Harve had been months ago, nearly half a year!, and d`Artagnan could`nt remember?  
"The fever" Aramis whispered "It must have taken his memory"  
"I`ve heard of that happening" Athos concurred looking back at the rapidly panicing d`Artagnan  
"It`s alright love, you`re safe, you`ve been very ill.....and it looks like you`ve suffered some memory loss"  
"Ill?, when?, what happened to me?" d`Artagnan asked hardly able to believe what his eyes were showing him, clearly he was coming to the end of his pregnancy, but he could`nt remember any of it!, his mind was a complete blank!, the only thing keeping him from disolving into complete panic was his Dominants at his sides  
"Thats is rather a long story love" Porthos said "And I think the Physician should see him first?", he looked to Aramis and Porthos for confirmation before rising to go and get him, leaving the other two Musketeers to comfort d`Artagnan and keep him from becoming anymore upset  
"How far gone am I now?" he whispered  
"Eight months" Athos replied  
"Eight!?", dear God he`d be giving birth soon!, had they prepared everything?, was he ready for that?, "Hey its okay, you`re going to be okay" Aramis said kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand "After everything we`ve been through, memory loss is nothing!, we`ll get through it I promise"  
"You`ll tell me everything?" D`Artagnan asked looking between his Dominants  
"We will, everything" Athos assured him "You`re going to be fine, theres nothing to worry about".

He should feel grateful he supposed, after being shot, nearly dying of a fever, mild memory loss was really nothing to complain about.  
But d`Artagnan could`nt help but feel upset by the loss of his memories.

His Dominants had told him everything, of what had happened with Robert, how the King had decided in his favour, and how his now dead husband (By Athos hand) had tried to kill him.  
They had also, shame faced and very contritely told him of the horrendous decision they had been forced to make shortly before his fever had broken.

The Kings Physician, fearing that he was like to die, and there was no hope had persuaded them to sacrifice his life for the babies.  
Proof of this was the stitched wound running up his belly from groin to navel, showing the aborted attempt to cut the babies from his womb.  
While d`Artagnan understood that his dominants had really had no choice in this matter, had mearly been acting in the best way possible, saving two lives for the sake of one instead of loosing all three, he could not help but fear that their love was more for the babies than for him.

With the loss of his memories, he could not now recall how they had rebonded, grown closer over the last six months, how he had become comfortable to sharing their bed once again, with being touched, kissed, and certainly did not recall making love the night before Robert had shot him.

What he remembered was his fear of being rejected once he gave birth, of being abused once again, and the clear proof of their choosing the twins lives over his did not help him feel any better, nore did the fact that the physician decided he must begin his confinement immediately meaning he would all but locked in the house until six weeks after he gave birth.

He was released from the palace after five more days, and taken back to the house by litter, and taken straight to bed by his dominants.  
"Right, one of us will be with you at all times" Athos said as Aramis tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead none of them missing the uncomfortable look on his face at the contact "I know this is going to be boring for you, so anything you want to try and ease the monotany will be yours"  
"I`m sure we can keep him suitably entertained!" Porthos said with a toothy grin, getting only a weak smile from d`Artagnan who all but froze at the large hand coming to rest on his middle, "Constance will likely be dropping in, along with Treville" Aramis offered "And you certainly won`t be going hungry!, we`ve stock piles of soup, stew, bread, meat, fruits, sweets!, we won`t need to shop for a month!"  
"Want anything right now?, to eat or drink?" Athos asked getting a shaken head in response which was like a knife to his gut, they had moved past this, well past it!, d`Artagnan had been happier, and brighter, and more rleaxed than ever in the past few months, now it was like they were back at square one!  
"Well how about we leave you to get some rest" he said clearing his throat with a nod at Porthos and Aramis indicating they needed to speak in private "Call us if you need anything", another nodd was all he got from d`Artagnan who sank into the bed looking lost and misrable.  
D`Artagnan lay in bed feeling the babies move inside him, they were very active now, making his raw injuries ache at the constant kicks and pushes against his womb.  
How he had been able to sleep at all since they had began to move he had no idea, nore how he had been able to move himself!.

Not being able to remember the steady growth, he was feeling very unbalenced and insecure.  
The sight of the livid wounds where he had been shot, and the surgical insision had worried him enough, but the purple stretch marks on his hips and inner thighs were just as troubling, as all would scar.  
His dominants had already assured him that they did`nt care about such things when they had seen the dismay on his face when he had been allowed out of bed to bath before leaving the palace, but right now he just could`nt find it in himself to believe them.

He wanted to, dear God did he want too!, he wanted to feel safe and conforted by them, wanted to be happy and secure, but not being able to recall anything since that difficult and tenuous make up in La Harve left him unable to do so, not to mention the clear evidence of the choice they had made, choosing the babies over him.

Down stairs Athos, Aramis, and Porthos sat about the kitchen table drinking, all three looking down hearted  
"What did the Physician say Athos, you spoke to him?" Porthos asked refilling everyones cup  
"That he may or may not get the memories back, theres no way to know" Athos replied  
"Then what do we do!?" Aramis cried "I hate seeing him like this!, misrable, mistrusting of us!, just like he was six months ago!"  
"I know that!" Athos growled downing his wine in a single gulp and reaching for more "I also know we have prooved one of his greatest fears"  
"What fear?" Aramis demanded  
"That we`d choose the babies over him".

Silence fell over the kitchen before Aramis broke it swearing loudly and pushing back from the table to rise and kick the counter "How d`we get through this?, win back his trust?"  
"We did`nt have a choice!" Porthos said "He was dying!"  
"He was, but he survived" Athos said "And now all he can remember is an uncertain agreement made in La Harve, and has woken up six months further into his pregnancy, following severe injury and sickness"  
"We make sure he knows how much we love him" Aramis said turning round from his braced position at the counter "We show him every day, every minute how much we love him!, hell we get his name branded on our flesh if we have to!"  
"I hardly think self mutilation would work!" Athos said with a wry smile  
"He`ll be uncertain about the touches, won`t remember the deals we made" Porthos said, "But I think he needs to contact right now despite that"  
"We be careful with touching, as permission before initiating contact, but continue to kiss his cheeks and forehead and hands" Aramis said "He liked that before, and maybe it`ll trigger some memory"  
"We can but hope" Athos agreed sipping a third cup of wine while wishing he`d had more time to torture Robert dLambelle to death for all the heartache he had caused and was still causing.  
"We picked the names, Thomas, and Matthieu for boys, and Marie Belle, and Aimee, for girls" Aramis said to d`Artagnan as he sat beside the bed, they had decided to try and prompt d`Artagnan`s memories, try to bring them forward by telling him about what had happened in the last six months.

Since d`Artagnan was now in his confinement and would not be allowed out until six weeks after the birth, one of the dominants would always be present, or if they could not be for some emergency at the Palace, then Constance would be with d`Artagnan.

It was simply so he would not be on his own in case he went into early labor, or required something.  
Since coming home d`Artagnan had remained quiet and uncertain, just how he had been before La Harve, like a glass teetering on the edge of a table just waiting to shatter into a thousand pieces.  
He looked so fragile, so lost that it made Aramis`s heart hurt, he wanted to be able to make everything alright again, and so did Porthos and Athos, but short of turning back time there was nothing they could do but be patient, earn back d`Artagnan`s trust with gestures of love and devotion, though God knew if they could kill Robert all over again, making his death twice and painful they would do so in a heart beat.

Another idea to help stir some memories in d`Artagnan`s mind, Aramis gave him the journal he had been keeping, that stored every single detail of the pregnancy, every quarter inch of growth, every slight flutter, gentle kick, twinge of pain, even the cravings d`Artagnan had!.

He handed over the journal to d`Artagnan after the pregnant sub had woken from a nap, with the babies so active, and his needing the privy so often he could not get a straight nights sleep anymore, had to sleep in snatches, getting a couple of hours in cat naps.

"Whats this?" d`Artagnan asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up, a bit more, rolling his eyes at the tray Aramis pushed onto the bed, containing a bowl of sliced, plums, apricots, pears, and grapes, for him to eat, and a glass of strong Burgandy red wine which would build his blood.  
"It`s a journal I`ve been keeping, recording the pregnancy since La Harve" Aramis replied ""It`s well detailed, I was hoping it might jog some memories",  
D`Artagnan`s hands traced the leather cover before opening the book and turned to the first page his eyes widdening at just how detailed it was!, as he looked onto further pages, planning to read it in more detail later he found there were even rough sketches drawn of the four of them laying snuggled on the bed, the three Doms laying with their hands over d`Artagnan`s middle to feel the kicks and movements of the babies, another of d`Artagnan laying in bed sleeping, curled up on his side looking content with a half smile on his face, one where he was sitting on Athos lap, the two of them kissing, one where Porthos was carrying him like a bride, even one with Aramis measuring his belly!.

"You did all of this?" d`Artagnan asked looking incredulas  
"I wanted us to all have something to look back on in years to come" Aramis replied taking the book for a moment and turning to a page with a smile "Ah here, this is when you felt the first kick...."  
Athos and Porthos came home to find Aramis and d`Artagnan curled up on the bed together, both asleep, the journal laying fallen from d`Artagnan`s hand to his side, his face was turned into Aramis`s shoulder, the Doms arm about him, their bodies turned towards each other, both relaxed and content in their slumber.

"Now is`nt that a sight to make your heart warm?" Porthos commented with a grin to a softly smiling Athos "I almost don`t want to disturb them"  
"Then don`t" Athos said, "Lets leave them to sleep"  
"You`re not going to cook are you!!!!!?", the horror in Porthos voice at the thought earned him a scowl, and Porthos snorted with laughter slapping an arm about Athos shoulders going back down stairs with him to share a bottle and pick one of the many soups and stews they had stored from Constance to heat up for dinner.

D`Artagnan was just rousing from a dream when he was woken by Athos a while later, a bowl brimming with soup, and some hard bread rolls and slices of cheese on a plate, Porthos and he had brought up a tray so they could share a meal together in the bedroom,  
"C`mon sleeping beauty, waking up time!" Porthos teased to Aramis pinching his cheek and ruffling his hair getting his hands slapped away as Aramis screwed his face up in disgust  
"What time is it?" he grunted  
"Dinner time, and you have room service" Athos replied dryly, handing over his share of the food  
"You did`nt cook this did you!!!!?" Aramis checked getting a snort of laughter from Porthos and a glare from Athos  
"My cooking`s not that bad!" the former comte groused  
"It really is you know!" Aramis contradicted  
"You alright sweet pea?" Porthos asked looking at d`Artagnan who was rubbing his eyes and yawned giving him a wan smile  
"You two been goin` through the journal?" Porthos asked looking at the leather bound book  
"Fell asleep doing so apparently" Aramis said biting into his roll and speaking with his mouth full "You two have a good day?"  
"Borin`!, palace duty" Porthos grunted "Jus` standin` around watchin` courtiers, and the Cardinal prattle at the King and Queen!"  
"Glad I missed it!" Aramis chuckled  
"Ha, yer on weapon mantainance tomorrow!" Porthos jeered  
"D`Artagnan?, are you alright?" Athos asked as the youngest seemed lost in thought as he twirled his spoon in the soup  
"Just thinking" d`Artagnan replied  
"About what?" Porthos asked dropping half his roll into the soup to soak up the liquid so he could eat it flavoured and soft  
"About........about the last six months" d`Artagnan replied with a sigh "I wish I could remember, I want to remember!"  
"You will" Aramis said "Just give it time"  
"But what if I don`t?" d`Artagnan asked, his voice almost a cry as tears came into his eyes, his rampant hormones making his emotions that much stronger "What if I never remember?, all those memories!, precious moments lost forever!, I want to remember the first time I felt the babies kick!, when we chose the names!, got the nursery ready!, Dieu! I even want to remember when I got the first stretch mark!",  
By now tears were raining down his cheeks as his voice broke off into sobs, "Oh love!" Aramis moaned pulling him into his arms, Athos quickly rescuing the dinner and placing it on the floor out of harms way, he and Porthos joining them on the bed and adding their arms about d`Artagnan and voices of soothing to comfort the distressed Sub  
After several minutes d`Artagnan`s teas slowed off enough for him to dry his face and blow his nose from a hand kerchief provided by Porthos  
"M`sorry" he appologised feeling silly and childish for bursting into tears like that  
"Hey, you`ve nothing to be sorry for" Aramis said running his thumbs under d`Artagnan`s eyes to dry them even more "It`s good to have a good cry, get all the emotion out in the open"  
"Yeah, other wise you get grey hair and frown lines like Athos!" Porthos joked to lighten the mood mock wincing in pain at the kick Athos delivered him  
"I`ve not got any grey!" Athos grumbled  
"Proberly will have when these two little tykes are born though!" Porthos chuckled placing his hand on d`Artagnan`s belly grinning as he got a strong kick under his palm  
"H`m sleepless nights, filthy clouts, vomit!" Aramis mused with a look of distaste "How old are they when they learn bladder and bowl control?"  
"You`re the one who`s been reading the books you should know!" Porthos snorted  
"D`you think I`ll be a good parent?" d`Artagnan asked timidly getting looks of astonishment from the Dominants who all loudly and promptly told him in every way possible that he would and he should never think otherwise  
"Why would you ever think you would`nt be good at it?" Athos asked  
"Just something Robert said whan I was pregnant by him, before......before the miscarriage"  
"Fuck anything that dead bastard said, he`s full of shit and twice as stinky!" Aramis snorted getting a look from Athos to shut up  
"What did he say?" Athos asked gently, knowing it would be better for d`Artagnan to get this out than to keep it locked up inside  
"I.....he...he said that I........I`d be too weak and stupid to care for a baby, was going to hire a wet nurse to feed him or her, and a governess, so I would not be able to mess up..!"  
"Son of a whore!" Porthos pat  
"He`s lying, a bastard sadistic liar!!" Athos stated taking gentle hold of d`Artagnan`s chin making the sub look at him "You will be an excelent mother, you will love, and nurture, and bring up these babies so well that they will be the happiest most loved children in the world"  
"You really think that?" d`Artagnan asked  
"We know it" Aramis corrected him "You`ll be the most beautiful, loving, devoted mother in the world, so don`t think about anything that bastard Lambelle ever told you, he`s full of crap anyway"  
"Total crap!" Porthos agreed "You`ll be a brilliant mother, I`ll be the Father who teachs them hand to hand, and how to play cards and get out of trouble!, Athos`ll be the father who teaches them sword work and how to be a gentle men or ladies!, and Aramis will be the father who`ll teach them to shoot and how to charm everyone with a few words!", even d`Artagnan had to giggle at this, his cheeks looking brighter and body more relaxed now he`d gotten some of his fears out in the open, plus he felt so comforted and safe with his dominants holding him like this, the four of them snuggled together that all his fears were for the moment laid aside to simply enjoy this time together.

The first memory that came back to d`Artagnan, came while he lay in the bath, with his back aching constantly, a warm bath was one of the few times he could feel remotely comfortable, even if his middle now poked out over the top of the water like a olive coloured island!, one of his dominants would often sitting at the foot of the tub and massage his feet and swollen ancles for him, while laughing at the way the skin on his belly moved with the press of a foot or fist, the babies seeming very inquisitve and active, wanting to squirm about and push at their home all the time!.

He was just laying back with his eyes closed when he recalled a simerler instance, when he was five months pregnant.  
He recalled laying in the bath tub, his body just starting to show his pregnancy, his muscles aching at the stretching and straining with his growing uterus.  
He`d been laying back flexing his bare toes over the side of the tub when he`d felt a sensation unlike anything he had ever experianced before in his life.

At first he`d been uncertain what had happened, then when the feeling came again he suddenly sat forward clasping his middle with both hands gasping as he realized what he was feeling!, the babies were moving! kicking!.  
Shocked tears of happiness began to fill his eyes as he shouted for Athos, Porthos and Aramis!, the three dominants racing up the stairs to the bathroom and all but kicking the door down to get to him, all three asking what was wrong, looking around for assassins and Red Guards!, only to find d`Artagnan torn between laughter and tears as he had held his middle, explaining that the babies were kicking for the first time!.

Had it not been such good news, the dominants might have been unhappy to have been so worried, however, all three of them had fallen to their knees by the tub and sunk their hands into the water to feel the movement, not caring about their sleeves getting wet, playfully arguing over which twin was stronger, and if it were boys or girls!.

"Whats amusing you?" Porthos asked as he saw a smile spreading over d`Artagnan`s face, coming into the bathroom with a plate of sliced apples and cheese (The were still insisting he ate every few hours),  
"I remember the first kick" D`Artagnan replied with a grin  
"Yeah?" Porthos asked a smile spreading over his face  
"I was laying in the bath, and it felt like bubbles shifting inside me, and then a popping feeling!" d`Artagnan recalled "I ended up shouting for the three of you!"  
"Aye, scared the holy hell out of us!" Porthos chuckled "Thought you were getting axe murdered or somethin`!"  
"You and Aramis starting splashing each other with water when you could`nt decide which one of you had the strongest kicks!" d`Artagnan laughed "Soaked Athos in the process!"  
"He threated to drown us both!" Porthos snorted shaking his head "Big girl!, moaning about his shirt getting wet!"  
"I can remember it all, the water fight, the laughter!, even how I felt at the time!" d`Artagnan said a light shining in his eyes, a light that had been lost since Roberts return "If I can remember that, then maybe the rest will come back too!"  
"Aye lad, maybe it will" Porthos agreed sitting down beside the tub and kissing d`Artagnan`s lips gently "But if not, then we`ll make new memories to make up for them",  
D`Artagnan wet his lips and sucked the bottom lip inside his mouth biting it nervously as he took a breath, calling on all his courage to ask the question that was burning inside him "Porthos, will you make love to me?".  
After making sure that d`Artagnan was sure, Porthos had`nt bothered letting the Gascon dry off, instead he`d carried him soaking wet into the bed room, laying him down on the bed and grabbing the oil, swiftly preparing himself so he could spend as much time possible preparing d`Artagnan until the pregnant sub was a mewling writhing mess on the sheets openly begging him for completion.

With a dirty chuckle Porthos hopped onto the bed spreding his thighs and patting his lap "I want you ridin` me!" he comanded  
"But I`m......heavy!" d`Artagnan protested  
"Jus` carried y`in here din`t I?" Porthos snorted "C`mon sweet pea, I wan` ye ridin` m`cock!, baby bump an all!", the leer Porthos sent d`Artagnan just seemed to add to the lust burning in the sub who wriggled about slowly lowering himself into Porthos lap and down onto his cock wincing a little at the fullness before moaning as his prostrate was stroked, "Hmm, could watch you sit there all day!" Porthos drawled stroking his fingers up d`Artagnan`s belly, "Full o`my cock, full o`my babies!, sinfully delicious!"  
"MmmmPorthos!" d`Artagnan meweled  
"C`mon baby, ride me!, hard as ye like!, I know how hard I like it!" Porthos encouraged giving d`Atagnan`s backside a playfully slap!, yelping a little at the sting in his rear d`Artagnan began to move, taking care at first, still worried the extra weight might be too much for Porthos to bear, but with encouragment and rather vulgar comments he began to thrust his hips faster, bracing himself with his hands on Porthos chest, and his head tipped back as he rode the Dominant enjoying the lewd noises and expletives coming from Porthos as much as he loved the feeling of the mans large cock inside his body pressing hard against his portrate making him painfull hard, and with the pressure his swollen belly over his aroused cock and Porthos writhing body beneath him he was soon spilling between them shivering all over and having to fight to keep from slipping into bliss to keep moving feeling that rediculas sensation of completion that the arousing pleasure of Porthos cock inside him encouraging him to keep bouncing up and down until Porthos spilled letting out a loud cry of pleasure, taking d`Artagnan by the shoulders and rolling them over onto the pillows to enjoy the sleepy bliss in comfort,  
"Love you sweet pea" he breathed ruffling d`Artagnan`s hair  
"You`re an angel"  
"Love you too" d`Artagnan whispered snuggling closer to the large Dom, "My big cuddly bear!", Porthos gave a mock bear growl kissing d`Artagnan`s forehead and wrapping his arms about him as they both drifted off to sleep, which was how there were to be found an hour later by Athos and Aramis, both still stark naked, the room smelling of sex, and the sheets tangled and stained with their over spilled love making!,  
"Well apparently someones been having a good time today!" Aramis commented getting a sleepy chuckle from Porthos and giggle from d`Artagnan who blushed slightly at the position they were caught in "You`ve gotta have `im ride yer` cock, pregnant!, ai`nt nothin` hotter! I can tell yer!" Porthos said  
"Hm, don`t mind if I do!!!" Aramis said with a grin, as he whipped off his clothing to flop on the bed and began to stroke his half hard cock into full errection  
"Are you alright for this?" Athos asked looking at d`Artagnan, "I am" the Sub replied with a genuine smile "I want to, I want you too"  
"Both at one!!!?" Porthos leered grabbing his own cock "That`ll make good watchin!!!"  
"I don`t mind sharing him, Athos?" Aramis asked with a lazy shrug as he oiled himself, d`Artagnan still slik from Porthos seed needed no further preparing, "If d`Artagnan is comfortable with it" Athos replied taking the oil from Aramis with a smirk to prepare himself, his cock springing to life as he watched d`Artagnan crawl down the bed and make rather a show of climbing onto Aramis`s cock then turn to look over his shoulder with a sultry smirk "What d`you think!?" he asked  
"Fuck!, he feels gorgeous like this!" Aramis moaned "Warm, and full, a round arse so squeezable!" d`Artagnan gave a yelp as his arse was squeezed and shot Aramis a mock glare  
"Hold still you!" Athos cautioned getting onto his knees parting Aramis thighs and placing his hands on d`Artagnan`s hips to lift him up a little making the Gascon gasp and squirm causing Aramis to bit his lip at the sensation on his cock!, "Tell us if this feels like too much" Athos ordered taking care to breech the Sub very slowly and carefully.

D`Artagnan bit down on his lip forcing himself to keep his muscles relaxed as Athos very slowly slid inside him, the pressure of Athos added cock making his ache and burn, but the twitching of Aramis`s cock rubbing his prostate had him moaning and gasping with pleasure making him forget the pain and before he knew it Athos was full sheethed inside him  
"Now that is a sight I`ll never forget!" Porthos drawled languidly stroking himself "You three look so fuckin` hot like that!"  
"Want me to suck you?" Aramis offered Groaning as Athos began to move thrusting gently in and out of d`Artagnan who was squirming and wriggling deliciously, even starting to bounce on his cock adding to the rediculas pleasure he was feeling, "Nah y`alright lad!" Porthos laughed as Aramis`s eyes rolled back at the mass of pleasure that continued to flow through his body from his squeezed, stroked, rubbed, and clenched cock that was a slave to Athos and d`Artagnan!, the eldest Musketeer had his arms about d`Artagnan`s swollen belly helping him to ride Aramis harder and faster, while he thrust in and out of that over filled tight burning hot hole , d`Artagnan was spilling himself in moments sagging half unconscious over Athos chest who chuckled and kissed and nibbled at his exposed throat continued to thrust until he felt Aramis release with a loud cry, two more thrusts and he was following them himself burrying his face in d`Artagnan`s shoulder panting heavily  
"Fuck me, you three should be on the stage showin this! y`d make a fortune!" Porthos chuckled having spent himself watching the erotic scene "Now get up here and enjoy the after glow all four o`us t`gether!",  
Good plan!" Aramis sleepily chuckled feeling Athos moving first, slipping out of a half asleep d`Artagnan, and then carefully lifting the pregnant sub off Aramis to get him to bed, the Gascon snuggling down and falling asleep curled up into Athos chest mumbling incoherantly as he drifted off, Aramis rolled over and crawled up the bed settling comfortably in Porthos arms with a feirce kiss to his forehead "Our lads back" the large Dom said "It`s gonna be alright!, everything`s gonna be fine now, You`ll see!".

Forty center meters fundal height was full term with a single baby at forty weeks pregnant give or take a center meter or two, however d`Artagnan had been forty center meters at thirty two weeks!, eight weeks earlier than he would have been with a single baby.  
He had been and still was fluctuating between six to eight center meters larger than the weeks of gestation.  
Now at thirty seven weeks, far further on that the physicians had thought he would carry he was feeling huge, uncomfortable and grumpy.

Having not been able to see his feet in months his back constantly hurting, belly feeling ready to burst and with the babies now laying low in the womb his hips were painful and he had no choice but to waddle, which he truly hated, though Porthos only made the mistake of comparing him to a duck the once!, a rather well aimed piss pot that was thankfully empty at the time tought the Dominants to be careful in what they said to d`Artagnan!.

They were also on high alert, with his being over due for delivering twins, he could go into labour at any moment which had all three Dominants jumping at the slightest twinge of pain that d`Artagnan might have.  
But so far there had been no sign that the twins were in any hurry to leave the sanctuary of his womb even though he was rather desperate for them to do so.

"You know what I think?" Porthos said as they four of them lay in bed, d`Artagnan propped up on multipull pillows, and stripped off to just a very loose night shirt, his legs spread and feet up on pillows to ease his ancles,  
"What?" the grumpy Sub asked rubbing his middle grouchily  
"You`ve made it too nice for them in there!" Porthos said grinning at him "They`re just too warm and snug to want to come out!"  
"Well I know when I`m inside him I never want to come out!" Aramis offered with a leer earning a scowl from d`Artagnan (he had rather gone off sex in the last few weeks and was saying he would NEVER do this again!),  
"They`ll come when they`re ready" Athos said placing his hand on d`Artagnan`s very large belly feeling some movement which had the Sub groaning with discomfort "Just be patient"  
"Patient!" d`Artagnan all but screamed at him "Are you insane or just stupid!, I`m the size of a house!, I can hardly move at all and you`re telling me to be patient!"  
"Guess hormones effect all expectant mothers sooner or later!" Aramis chuckled getting a grin from Porthos which became an out right laugh as his face was slapped by d`Artagnan! "You carry twins for nine months and see what it does to you!" the Sub snarled at him  
"I humbly appologise!" Aramis said dipping his head dramatically while Athos rolled his eyes at the theatrics  
"Screw your appologies! just get your children out of me!" d`Artagnan yelled at him seeming to be turning all the blame on Aramis for this evening any way!  
"Well.........erm they say walking can help!" Aramis offered weakly  
"Walking! just standing makes my hips feel like they`re braking!"  
"Is`nt rasberry leaf tea supposed to help?" Porthos asked  
"Thats morning sickness" Aramis replied "Spices, spicy food the Turks say that helps!"  
"Go and get him some spiced meat then!" Athos instructed  
"Who died and made you the boss of us!" Aramis protested  
"You`ll die if you don`t go and get it right now!" d`Artagnan growled with such darkness in his voice that Aramis was rolling off the bed shoving on his boots and running out of the room at top speed much to the amusment of Athos and Porthos!.  
"How much longer can he carry for?" Athos asked the physician a week later, so far daily walks about the house supported by one of them, and spiced food had done nothing to help bring the labour on, nore had it improved d`Artagnan`s mood, which considering how tired and uncomfortable he was, it was really no surprise!,  
"As long as God intends" the physician replied with a shrug getting a groan from the pregnant sub in question  
"You may carry the full forty weeks, go full term" the Physician said "All I can suggest is that you try to say relaxed and let nature take it`s course"  
"Is there anything we can do to make him more comfortable?, anything you can give him for heavons sake!" Porthos asked "Money is no obstical!"  
"Camolmile tea...."  
"Tastes like cats piss!" d`Artagnan snapped "I hate the damn stuff!"  
"If it helps......" Athos began  
"I`ll tell you what`ll help!, getting these bloody babies out of me now!, I want them out!, I am done being pregnant!, I want it over with!, why is that so hard for anyone to understand!", with that d`Artagnan promptly burst into tears another frequent occurance at this point  
"Hey, c`mon, it`s not the end of the world!" Porthos said putting an arm about his shoulders and pressing his head into his chest "It`ll be over soon, you`ll see!"  
"Is`nt there anything you can do for him?" Aramis asked "He`s starting to worry me he`s so melancholy"  
"Really Monsieur, these things happen in their own time" the Physician said packing his bag up "However you will have well sized twins at the end of it, they`ll be more robust for the extra time in his belly"  
"I`ll see you to the door" Athos said with a sigh while Aramis ran a hand through his hair looking exasperated.

Deciding that keeping d`Artagnan in seclusion was doing nothing but making him more and more misrable, the three Dominants decided to brake with tradition and take d`Artagnan out for a few hours every day.  
Of course, since he had absalutly no clothes that even remotely fit him anymore, Constance was called on to quickly make him loose fitting robes, very simler to that which the Cardinals and other clergy wore, breeches were out of the question, at the moment, so the simple robe was the best that could be provided.

The freedom in the fresh air worked to lighting d`Artagnan`s mood, even if the actual walking, or waddeling from their home to the garrison took twice as long as normal, and he had to lean heavily on the arm of which ever Dom was with him.  
He also bore the teasing over his size from the other Musketeers with grace, submitting to letting them pet him and torment him, while he rested on the benches watching his Dominants train with each other, and beat the crap out the unfortunate recruits who were stupid enough to challenge them!.

"Ah still no little ones then?" Treville greeted ten days into the exercise as Athos lead d`Artagnan into the garrison "You get much larger you`ll burst lad!"  
"I knew I liked you for a reason Captain!" d`Artagnan replied "Shame I can`t remember what it is!"  
"Ah they`re just taking their time!" Aramis laughed patting d`Artagnan`s middle "All warm and snug in there ar`nt you?"  
"Restless more like" d`Artagnan said "They`ve been wriggling all morning"  
"Little fighters, like their parents" Treville said with a Fatherly smile choosing at the moment to ignore the fact Porthos had a Barons son upside down!  
"Lets get you sat down and comfortable then" Atahos said  
"Comfortable?, I`ve forgotten what that was!" d`Artagnan sighed settling on the bench and rubbing his back with a tired sigh, wincing and rubbing his middle  
"You`re sure you`re alright?" Athos asked with a frown  
"Yeah just a twinge, go and ruin a couple of Recruits" d`Artagnan assured him "I`ll be fine", after a few moments Athos nodded giving d`Artagnan`s cheek a kiss and then joining Aramis and Porthos on the training ground. 

D`Artagnan finally went into labour on the on and only time his Dominants had left his side!.

Just as luck would have it, they were all taking palace duty while leaving d`Artagnan at the garrison in Trevilles charge when d`Artagnan`s labour began with a rush of bloody mucus running down his legs and a sharp pain slicing through his side and back  
"Captain!" he yelled to Treville who was instructing a recruit in the best way to make a defence  
"It`s time" he said slowly getting up from the table only to double over with a contraction.

The colour draining from Trevilles face was actually comical to say the least! as were his few moments of panic before he began to bellow orders  
"Gaston, Javier get to the palace and let Athos, Aramis and Porthos know whats happening!, Christophe go to the Physician, and Lucian get midwives!", with that the Captain put his arm round d`Artagnan ready to help him home when the Sub gave a loud cry, his waters braking in a rush of fluid  
"Oh Christ!" Treville whispered, having had children with his wife, he knew that once the waters broke there was`nt much time  
"I think they`re coming now!" d`Artagnan groaned  
"What d`we do Captain?" one of the recruits asked  
"Get serge to boil water!, lots of water!, get towels, blankets!, and get word sent to the Midwives, Physician, and the palace for everyone to come here!"  
"Here! I can`t give birth here!" d`Artagnan cried only to double over again moaning in agony  
"Yes you can Lad!" Treville said "Just try to wait for the Midwives please!!!!!".

With the aid of two other Musketeers, d`Artagnan was carried up to Trevilles office, a nest of blankets, cloaks, towels and sheets quickly being errected for the Sub, who was swiftly moving through the active stage of labour, the urge to push getting stronger and stronger as he panted and groaned through the contractions keeping a death grip on Treville`s hand demanding that he stay with him while he knelt on the nest of blankets and towels gripping Trevilles desk with his free hand, and having his back rubbed by the rather out of his depths Captain!,  
"I need to push!" d`Artagnan moaned his face contorting in pain  
"Not yet, for Christ sakes not yet!" Treville cried  
"I`ve got to!"  
"Where the hell are those Midwives!!!!!!!".

Athos was the first to spot Gaston and Javier running towards them, both out of breath and excited expressions on their faces  
"Athos!" Javier cried "Captain says you three are to go back home now!, the babies are coming!"  
"Jesus!" Porthos bellowed  
"Lets get going then!" Aramis said with a grin "We`re going to be Fathers!", Athos swiftly explained to the King why they must leave and two other Musketeers must take their places, getting a large smile from Louis and the best wishes for d`Artagnan and the babies from Queen Anne.

The three Dominants had not gone far from the Louve when they ran into one of the recruits panting and frightend "Captain says to go to the garrison!" he panted out "Theres no time to go home!, the babies........" he did`nt get any further for the three men had broken off into sprints to get back to the garrison!.

Gripping Treville`s desk with both hands his face screwd up in pain d`Artagnan pushed down, his legs spread wide, robe torn up the back, and Treville waiting with a towel for the first baby, "I can see the head, I don`t think it`ll be long now" the Captain said "Just breath, take deep breaths, wait for the contraction then push"  
"You ever done this before?" d`Artagnan whimpered  
"I`ve delivered a few foals in my time!"  
"Well I guess.......there`s not much.....difference!"  
"At least you won`t be kicking me across the room!" Treville chuckled patting d`Artagnan`s back  
"Don`t speak too soon!" the Sub grunted bracing himself then pushed down as hard as he could feeling the baby moving down with the force of his muscles as they seperated and bore down, blood coating his thighs and dripping down onto the floor he continued to push hardly hearing Treville`s encouragment until a choked cough and cry filled the air  
"A girl! you`ve got a baby girl!" Treville declared wrapping her in a towel and cutting the cord with his maine gauche!  
"Is she alright?, is she..." d`Artagnan broke off as he twisted round to take hold of the infant braking into tears of joy as he held the small black haired child  
"I think she looks like Athos!" Treville chuckled "What are you calling her?"  
"Marie Belle, we picked Marie Belle" d`Artagnan replied torn between laughter and tears as he kissed and cuddled his new daughter then winced with the start of a fresh contraction  
"Back to work then!" Treville said shaking his head "I should have been a midwife!".  
"Where is he!?" Porthos bellowed as he Aramis and Athos burst into the garrison "Wheres d`Artagnan!!!?"  
"Treville`s office!" one of their comrades replied "Think you`re a bit late though!".

The three dominants took their stairs three at a time, racing into Treville`s office to find d`Artagnan on the floor in a nest of blankets, wrapped up in a cloak, looking tired and sweat covered, but a beaming smile on his face one baby in his arms and one in Trevilles, the Physician and midwives getting rid of the after births having arrived just after d`Artagnan had delivered the second twin  
"We....we`re too late!!!?" Aramis stammered  
"Just slightly!" Treville replied as he rocked the infant in his arms  
"D`Artagnan?, are you alright?" Athos gasped dropping down in front of the Sub  
"We`ve a son and daughter!" d`Artagnan replied "The Captain delivered them!"  
"Captain!!!!?" Aramis balked getting a sour look from Treville  
"You`re sure your alright?, they are all alright ar`nt they?" Porthos asked the Physician  
"Very well" he replied "Babies are a good weight too, I would recomend d`Artagnan be gotten cleaned up and to bed soon though"  
"Of course" Athos said absent mindedly as he ran a finger over the face of the baby in d`Artagnan`s arms  
"This is Thomas" d`Artagnan said "he came after Marie Belle, the captains holding her"  
"She looks like you Athos" Treville said getting a half shocked half adoring look from Athos  
"They`re so beautiful!" Aramis whispered "Thankyou, thankyou for carrying them!" he said kissing d`Artagnan`s face as Porthos gently took Marie Belle from Treville looking terrified she`d brake!  
"he looks like you" Athos said to d`Artagnan kissing him "I`m so proud of you"  
"You`ve done amazingly well" Porthos agreed joining the huddle on the floor and gently handing Marie Belle to Aramis who burst into tears of joy at the sight of her!  
"Thankyou Captain, I could`nt have done it without you" d`Artagnan said to Treville who had an expression like that of a proud Father or Grandfather  
"My pleasure d`Artagnan" Treville replied "You`ve made very beautiful babies"  
"Cause he has, jus` look at him!" Porthos laughed getting a smile from d`Atagnan then an exhausted yawn  
"Time to get everyone home I think" Athos said getting a nod from Aramis  
"I`ll go and spread the good news" Treville said with a fond smile  
"Can you let Constance know too?" d`Artagnan asked reluctantly handing Thomas to Athos so Porthos could lift him into his arms "I will" Treville assured him "Now you five go home and get some rest, with new borns you`re going to need it".

Two hours later, bathed and changed into a clean night shirt with a towel under him to catch the blood he was still shedding d`Artagnan lay in bed, the babies in his arms, Athos, Aramis and Porthos next to him all of them completely in love with their new babies  
"She is definatly a likness to you Athos, look at that nose!" Aramis said stroking the little appendage in question  
"Well at least she dos`nt have my chin!" Athos chuckled  
"Thomas is a spit of you love" Porthos said to d`Artagnan "That chin, cherubic cheeks, I wonder if his eyes will turn brown too?"  
"I don`t care, they`re both perfect" d`Artagnan said "Thankyou, all of you!, for giving me them and putting up with me in the last few weeks!"  
"Thankyou for carrying them and making us Fathers" Aramis said kissing his cheek  
"Our little family" Porthos beamed "I don`t think I`ve ever been so happy in my life"  
"I know I hav`nt" Athos replied stroking Thomas`s hand and bending to kiss Marie Belles forhead a large smile on his face "But I know that we`ll be happy from now on, no matter what"  
"Guess we should get some sleep" Aramis said not looking ready to do so at all "They`ll be keeping us awake all the time soon enough"  
"Yeah, S`pose" Porthos grunted not bothering to move  
"Maybe a little while longer" Athos said "They seem content enough"  
"Yeah, just a few more minutes then we`ll put them to bed" Aramis agreed settling back down to holding Belle Maries hand  
"Who cares about sleep, I`d rather watch them forever" d`Artagnan whispered contentedly  
"I can live with that" Porthos agreed stretching out getting a nod from Athos who settled himself, soon enough all four men were asleep, the babies content in d`Artagnans arms until they woke a few hours later to be fed and changed, though even after this was done no one could bear to put them in the nursery, instead d`Atagnan settled back down in the bed, the babies snuggled besides him, his Dominants happy to look on and sleep next to them, all of them looking forward to what tomorrow with the babies would bring.

Finis!


End file.
